


Sick Day

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Fever, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Ned Leeds, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter goes to school while obviously unwell, causing a hectic day for MJ and Ned.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long! Hi guys! This isn't connected to my series More than Survive, I honestly just kind of lost all ideas for the series and while I'll get back to it eventually I just needed a breather to get back to what I'm used to writing.

“Peter, your alarm should have gone off 20 minutes ago! Get up!” Aunt May yelled, sounding slightly breathless as she moved about their apartment getting herself ready.

Peter opened his eyes slowly, the brightness of his bedroom stinging his eyes. His head felt stuffy and just hurt. There was a twinge at the back of his throat, like a tickle that just wouldn’t go away. His skin felt sticky with sweat and his t-shirt stuck to his back like he’d just done a really hard work out. Overall, he just felt gross.

Aunt May appeared in his doorway, glaring at his blanketed form. “Peter! Up! I have a double shift today so you’re going to be on your own for dinner. There’s a twenty on the table for you.”

“Ok.” Peter mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear him. His voice sounded completely shot, like he’d been screaming at the top of his lungs for hours.

Aunt May gave him a questioning gaze but said nothing as she closed his door to give him privacy. Peter peeled himself out of bed, stumbling slightly as lightheadedness caught him off guard. This was _not _good.

Peter had been feeling a little off for the past couple of days but chalked it off to working too hard and not getting enough sleep. But _this _was more than a lack of sleep and too much stress.

As he got dressed, Peter contemplated telling Aunt May that he was sick. After all, that would be the most logical thing to do seeing as he could barely manage to get dressed without sitting down from dizziness. But she had a double shift today and they really did need the money. Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty if she had to miss getting valuable money just because he was sick.

Peter stumbled through his morning routine, taking about twice as long as he normally would have, but getting it done, nonetheless.

“Bye Peter! I larb you!” Aunt May called, closing the front door behind her.

_Wait_. May normally leaves their apartment at 7:00 and the subway leaves at 6:55…

Peter sighed dejectedly and threw a coat on before grabbing his bag and running, well more like quickly stumbling, his way to school.

…

New York winters are _cold_. By the time Peter got to school he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Having missed the train, he was forced to walk the distance from his apartment to Midtown, and while it’s not too far of a distance, having to do so while sick and in the winter was torture.

Peter walked through the hallways in a daze, tripping every few steps. He makes it to his locker and leans against the cool metal, his eyes slipping shut momentarily.

When he reopened his eyes, Ned was standing in front of him, looking concerned.

“You look like shit man.” Ned commented, slipping Peter’s backpack off his shoulders and opening his friend’s locker.

“I’m fine.” Peter mumbled, watching as Ned took all of his homework supplies out of his backpack and put the correct folders for the first 3 periods back into the bag.

Ned stopped and scanned Peter with his eyes. He reached up and felt Peter’s forehead with the back of his hand. Peter leaned into the cool touch, pouting when it was pulled away. “That fever begs to differ.” Ned said, handing the backpack back to Peter.

“I don’t have a fever.” Peter protested, putting his backpack back on.

“Your forehead is hot enough I could fry an egg on it.” Ned deadpanned. “Why don’t you get May to pick you up and go home?”

Peter deflated, leaning his entire body against the lockers beside him and shook his head sluggishly. “She has a double shift today that she can’t miss.”

“What about Tony?” Ned suggested.

“He’s too busy.” Peter said, closing his eyes. “Plus, I can’t bother him with this. This is Peter stuff, not Spiderman stuff.”

Peter can hear Ned open his mouth to argue, but the warning bell cuts him off. Peter slowly opens his eyes, his surroundings hazy.

Ned shakes his head slightly in a disbelieving manner but doesn’t say anything as he leads Peter to first period, a hand firmly placed on his back to keep him moving.

…

Peter’s classes pass by in a haze, if there’s a test coming up on any information covered today, he’s going to fail it. Ned keeps a watchful eye on him throughout his classes, concern pouring from his features.

By the time lunch comes around, Peter was regretting his decision to come to school. It seemed like pushing through had only made things worse, which in all honesty it probably had. His head was pounding like Loki was stabbing thousands of tiny little knives into his brain. His throat felt like sandpaper and between the lightheadedness and the pressure on his sinuses he felt like he was floating in the clouds.

“You look like death.” MJ said matter of factly as she sat down at their table next to Ned. Ned raised his eyebrows and grimaced, almost like there was a frog in his mouth, in what appeared to be agreement.

Peter let his head fall onto the table, savoring the coolness of the laminate tabletop. He must have zoned out because the next thing he heard was his name being called, louder each time it was said. Peter tried to ignore it but the volume was starting to add onto his already painful head and his head _hurt_.

“What?” Peter croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice as he sluggishly lifted his head.

Ned and MJ met eyes with each other, a sure sign that Peter had done something wrong. But he had no idea what he’d done because he couldn’t _think_ over the pounding of his head and the pressure of congestion.

“You’re really starting to scare me man.” Ned admitted, his fingers tapping the table nervously. “Are you sure you won’t go home?”

“M’fine.” Peter slurred. At this point he was positive he was, in face, _not _fine, but getting up seemed like so much work and he honestly wasn’t sure he could make it to the nurses’ office without passing out.

“If you’re fine then I’m Michelle Obama.” MJ deadpanned, staring Peter straight in the eyes.

_‘You’re pretty enough to be Michelle Obama_’ Peter thought wistfully.

Ned snorted in surprise and humor while MJ’s lip twitched up in a smile.

“I don’t think you meant to say that out loud.” MJ commented, eyes glinting in humor. Peter tried to wrap his brain around her words, but his brain just wasn’t functioning.

“Come on, we’re going to the nurses’ office.” MJ continued, standing up and dropping her abandoned book into her backpack.

“What? I don- “Peter protested, his words jumbling into each other.

“Relax dummy, Ned and I need to go and interview the nurse for an English project.” MJ reassured him.

“No w- “Ned started, then stopped as MJ shot him a ferocious glare. “Yep, interview. Come with us!”

Peter was really confused as to what was happening. The world had become hazy again, and the English project seemed entirely possible, so he went with it.

Peter stood up from his chair and stumbled as his vision began to darken. Ned and MJ materialized next to him and held him upright. Where had they come from?

His friends led, well more accurately kept him from toppling onto the ground, him into the hallway. The movement was making Peter nauseous, which in turn made his head hurt more, which increased the pressure on his sinuses, which made his throat feel like glass. Overall, Peter felt downright miserable which brought all his defenses about his wellbeing down.

“Ned, I don’t feel so good.” Peter mumbled, his words slurring into each other.

“I know man, we’re almost to the nurse’s office.” Ned reassured him. Peter felt their pace pick up a little, but he wasn’t sure if it actually happened or if he was hallucinating.

“Don’t call May.” Peter instructed, tripping over his own feet as he said so. Ned and MJ tightened their grip on him, and Peter could hear their voices, but he couldn’t make out the words over the roaring in his ears. The world around him became darker and darker as his altitude changed until he fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

…

When Peter awoke, he heard unfamiliar sounds. Sensing danger he shot up, eyes darting around the room. Then he promptly fell back onto his pillows as a rush of dizziness overwhelmed him.

“Woah, easy there Pete.” A voice said, surprised.

Peter carefully opened his eyes, not wanting a repeat experience, and landed on the one and only Tony Stark.

“M’ster Stark?” Peter asked, utterly and completely confused as to how he’d gotten to- well, wherever it was that he is.

“The one and only.” Tony affirmed, taking a seat next to Peter’s bed. “You’re in medbay by the way. Ted called my direct line, which he somehow got ahold of, after you fainted in the hallway at school. What were you doing at school with a 104.2-degree fever?”

Peter looked down at his lap, avoiding his mentor’s eyes. “I couldn’t tell May; she had a double shift and couldn’t afford to miss it.”

“So why didn’t you call me?” Tony asked.

“It was a Peter problem, not a Spiderman problem.” Peter explained quietly. “I didn’t think you’d care.” Peter looked up to find Tony staring at him in shock and sadness, and quickly looked back down again.

“Peter look at me.” Tony instructed, pausing until Peter met his gaze. “I care about _you_, not Spiderman. And not just because you’re the face behind the mask, but because you’re an amazing, brilliant person who does not think nearly enough of himself. You understand?”

Peter wrapped his head around what his mentor had just said and nodded, grinning slightly.

“Good.” Tony said, leaning back in his chair with a slight smirk. “Now, while I understand your reasoning, Aunt hottie has some questions for you and trust me, she's _not _happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Check out my tumblr @ groot-is-god


End file.
